Ready
by Just an idiot
Summary: Kurt texts Blaine after watching Moulin! Rouge.
1. Chapter 1

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I watched Moulin! Rouge today

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Why does this feel like more than you watching one of your favorite movies?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
It made me think of you

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Made you think of me in a good way or a bad way?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
In the best way

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I know, we're supposed to be just friends

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Well we have never been good at that anyway

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Just friends don't hook up at a wedding, Kurt

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I just don't think I'm ready yet

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Take all the time you need and when you're ready I'll be here, always

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I love you

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
I love you too


	2. Chapter 2

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I had a date with Adam today

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt, why are you telling me this?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I'm not trying to upset you

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I just need to talk about it

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Okay, go on

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
It's just not the same

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
The same as?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
When it's us, I guess

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Was it bad or something?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
No, we went to the movies it was nice just not the same

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
How?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Just with you I feel safe maybe I don't know

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
We went out for a long time, I guess that's normal

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
No, I've always felt safe with you, even in the beginning

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt I don't know what you want me to say, I can't tell you to break up with him

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
He's a sweet guy

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
But?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
He isn't you

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I have to go, goodnight Blaine


	3. Chapter 3

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I broke up with Adam today

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
If you wanted me to say that I'm sorry, I won't

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I don't

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Why did you break up with him?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
It wasn't fair on him

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Why wasn't it fair on him?

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Blaine you know why

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
I want you to say it

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Because I'm still in love with you

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
I'm still in love with you too, Kurt

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I'm not saying we're getting back together though, It's too soon

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
I already told you, take all the time you need and when you're ready I'll be here waiting

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
God can you try and not be perfect for like one minute

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
I'm hardly perfect, I wore odd socks today

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Blaine Devon Anderson!

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
It was an accident, I swear

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Whatever you say Blaine, whatever you say

**Hi! please review I live off of them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I didn't think I was ever going to be able to forgive you

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
You broke my heart and you broke my trust

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt I am so sorry

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I know you are

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Then why are you saying this

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
I've been thinking about it all week. You cheated and that broke me but you've fixed me before so I should let you do it again

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt what are you saying

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
That you made a stupid mistake and that it's okay now

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Kurt I don't understand

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Come outside, I'm ready

**Okay that's it :) I wanted to start off light because this is my first Klaine fanfiction and I wanted to feel comfortable and ready before I wrote a proper fic for them since they mean so much to me, they were my first OTP 3 hopefully I'll write a new fic about them soon, Cassie :)**


End file.
